Three-dimensional substrates have a variety of uses in various industries. One of the industries that has interest in three-dimensional substrates is the absorbent article industry. The absorbent article industry manufactures products such as diapers, pants, sanitary napkins, tampons, and adult incontinence pants, diapers, and products, for example. These “absorbent articles” may desirably comprise one or more three-dimensional substrates as topsheets, acquisition layers, distribution layers, outer cover materials, and/or other components, for example. Three-dimensional means substrates that have three-dimensional elements more than a standard generally planar material. As an example, three-dimensional elements may extend 0.5 mm to 5 mm or 1 mm to 5 mm, for example, from a planar surface of the substrates. Three-dimensional substrates used in absorbent articles are typically manufactured at a first location and then shipped to a second, different location for incorporation into absorbent articles. The first location is typically a three-dimensional substrate manufacturer, or a nonwoven or film manufacturer, and the second, different location is typically an absorbent article manufacturer. A first issue that arises in these situations is the three-dimensional substrates need to be tightly wound at the first location and then shipped to a second, different location. This typically reduces the three-dimensionality of the substrates due to their lack of ability to withstand compression and tensioning caused by the winding. A second issue that arises in these situations is the substrates need to be unwound and fed into absorbent article manufacturing lines at the second, different location. This typically further reduces the three-dimensionality of the substrates owing to their lack of ability to withstand compression and tensioning caused by the unwinding. Finally, compact packaging, as often used for absorbent articles, reduces three-dimensionality further. What is needed are reliable methods and tooling for producing three-dimensional substrates on an absorbent article manufacturing line that reduce three-dimensional feature compression and distortion.